The Phearsom Kids
by Phearsom
Summary: Two kids become halfas because of a drink. Their powers used for no more evil than a prank or two, their powers used for no more good than getting around. What happpens when they meet danny phantom through the use of a ghost portal program? Rated T in cas
1. Prologue to the Real Story

In the 80's there was a scientist who specialised in the studies of ghosts. He thought that if he could make a human partially ghost then it would make them immortal. Yes, many a person wouldn't try this but, the scientist was quite mad. He spent years trying to perfect it. Yet, he had it almost perfect when he went short of enough cash for hisexpirements because he had been retired for nearly 20 years and hadn't worked at all during that time. So, he sold his house, covering his laboratory up and taking one of twocopies of the recipe and as much of the ghostly substance specific to make it all work. The stuff which was left, in a not so hidden cupboard which the sientist was quite blind not to see, was enough to make just one person half ghost.

His house was sold, in 1993, to a family of three, a mother, a father and a very young boy by the name of Wilbur. A baby was also on the way. The baby, a girl, was named Claudia. They all lived quite happily together in the house until, in 2000, the two children discovered the ghost scientist's laboratory. They had seen the semi-hidden cupboard and opened it. They discovered how to become half ghost. They split the formula added the milk and gave each other an equal number of the other ingredients. They both drank it and became part-ghost. Wil, as he liked to be called, quickly discovered his ghost beams and ghost wall abilities as well as the basic other ghost powers. His sister had an ability to walk on walls and ceilings like they were the floor as well as stretching her body and making only certain parts intangible, all of which her brother lacked. She however lacked his beam and wall abilities.

The Phearsom Kids as they nicknamed themselves had distinct costumes. Claudia had been wearing a white t-shirt which said 'Be Happy' in orange wore a black t-shirt with the same message except in blue in her ghost form. Her dark blue jeans had turned light blue and her pink socks had turned green in her ghostly change. Wil however had been wearing a red hoodie with the inside of the hood saying 'SKI' in white letters, the inside of the hood black. In his ghost form the red had turned green and the black and white had switched. His black track pants had been turned white for his ghost form. In his new form his previously red socks were green. Claudia's hair was purple in ghost form and her skin was very pale. Wilbur had green hair and his skin tone matched his sister's.

Fast forward so that Wilbur is fifteen and Claudia is thirteen. Their dad found out about their powers, got upset at their mom for not watching them but didn't tell her. They see him once every two weeks. Wilbur wears camouflage almost exclusively. the exception is his white t-shirt and white shorts and a blue jean with a nice red sweater. His siter wore clothes which were mostly purple, pink, black and red. With the exception of a couple of jeans. They had a ghost portal program on their computer which opened a whole in the ghost zone when active allowing ghosts in and out, their exit being the computer screen.

We meet our main characters having a snowball fight on the last day of christmas break before school. They have dinner with their mother and watch TV until going to bed, each in their own rooms at 10:00 p.m. both ready for the school day ahead.


	2. The Story Begins

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I just needed a prologue. The next chapters will be a little bit longer like this one.**

Wilbur woke up that morning. "Uhh...great, the first day back to school and there is six inches of snow outside. That will be pleasant. Not to even think about the windshield." Wilbur was very heavy on sarcasm and it often annoyed those around him. he got up and noticed that the bathroom light was already on.

"Damn it Claudia. Why do I always get the pleasure of waiting seven minutes for you to finish in the bathroom?"

"I get it first because I wake up first. Try going to bed earlier than me." she teased him before flushing.

Wilbur waited for the noise to subside before he continued, "Why don't you let me have the bathroom first for once. C'mon it doesn't matter."

"Exactly why you should drop it." Claudia had caught him in his own trap.

He waited for her to finish washing her hands and her other stuff before going in himself. Afterwards they headed down stairs, once they were dressed that is, for breakfast. They packed their lunches in silence while their mom prepared breakfast for them. Wilbur prepared his mom some toast once he had finished. They ate together in silence. When they had finished they got ready to go outside. Their mom reminded them to make sure they had everything they needed. Their mom went to the car, a simple Jeep, while Wil bur and Claudia started for school.

Once the mother had left they checked the street. It was just a residential street and no one was in sight. They both transformed. In between them two circles formed side by side. A blue one on Wilbur's side and a pink one on Claudia's side. The circles passed through them turning them into ghosts.

"Another day another risk to get caught and shunned by society. And this one has a temperature with windshield of 0 degrees Farenheit. How swell." Wilbur remarked.

"Oh shut up." Claudia retorted.

"No, you bitch." Wilbur ended it. Claudia knew he wouldn't tell her that if he was in a good mood. 'I guess he isn't happy about me snagging the bathroom first, again," she thought as they flew up into the sky, 'Too bad, he'll have to live with it.'

Claudia dropped down in front of the school but behind a tree to transform back saying as she did so, "See you after school."

Wilbur continued on until he was about 50 feet from the school, landing carefully. He ducked behind a dumpster to transform back and then ran the rest of the way. He later met up Max, his best friend and the only one whom he had told his secret to. "Having a good morning?" He asked Wilbur as they met.

"Good enough, considering the temperature, weather and end of break." Wilbur said without any hint of sarcasm for once, "You?"

"The same pretty much. Although no risk of being discovered to be part ghost, part human was involved." Max replied. They then proceeded to the rest of their classes meeting and chatting during any breaks. All in all it had been a pretty normal day that one, more homework than ussual, but all in all pretty normal.

Claudia had had a similar day, meeting up with her friend in a manner similiar to Wilbur. Only her best friend was named Valerie and had had a horrible weekend as she had been in Texas with no oppurtunity to enjoy the snow and only a couple of IMs with Claudia during the break. She was happy that it was finally over and that she could enjoy the snow. Claudia had talked with her during breaks and had had a really average and boring day with a little less homework than normal.

* * *

Danny Fenton on the other hand had had a lousy day with ghosts parading town and nothing he could do about it. Once school was over he ducked behind a building into an alley to turn into his alter ego Danny Phantom. He stayed out pretty late catching all the ghosts and releasing them deep into the ghost zone when he saw a ip in the ghost zone leading into an office type room with a teen inside it.

"Tucker, Sam, I think I found another ghost portal, and it doesn't look like Vlad's. You should come over here." Danny spoke into the Fenton Phones.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claudia and Wilbur spent time doing their homework when they had to interupt for dinner. Wilbur had to anyways, Claudia was already in front of the television waiting for him to finish. After dinner, Wilbur finished his homework and so the siblings went to the computer office to start it up. It took a bit and soon they started the ghost portal. The program took a while to start so in the mean time Claudia looked at an online make-up store. It launched after about ten minutes and then the teeens were ready to jump in. But, Wilbur instead chose to watch.

"Whoa," He exclaimed when he came face to face with Danny Phantom.

To be continued...


End file.
